Papercuts
by Neverland's Apprentice
Summary: Seras Victoria is given two options, drink a full glass of blood, or die.“The only way you’re leaving this room, Police Girl, is if that glass is empty. That is, if you choose your other option, you'll leave dead."
1. Strait Forward Mind

****

This is a really short chapter, there will be more. I just wanted to get this out before I have to go on vacation, I'll try to write more while I'm on it too.

I was bored when I wrote this so keep that in mind.

Pulls out bass and starts playing World Without Logos waiting for people to read

Enjoy. I command you to enjoy.

"I hate it when you do this, Master." Seras Victoria complained to her master who sat across from her at the long wooden table.

"When I do what, Police Girl?" Alucard asked her. He knew what she was talking about, but decided to toy with her instead.

"When you drink that blood in front of me, it's disgusting." Seras responded, shuddering while watching her Master drink the red liquid from the wine glass he held.

And the liquid sure as hell wasn't wine. And Seras knew it. If only her mind could create the illusion of wine in that glass, things might not be so bad.

"You're going to have to learn to drink blood too, Police Girl. You'll wither away if you don't." Alucard said calmly as he took another sip of blood.

"I don't care if I wither away, I refuse to drink blood, it's inhumane." Seras said as she shuddered again.

"It shouldn't be inhumane, you're a vampire now, Police Girl, drinking blood is what will keep you alive." Alucard took another sip of blood.

"I'd rather die than drink blood." Seras growled.

"I'll make sure you drink blood, Police Girl, can't afford to loose another fledgling can I?" Another sip of blood.

"You can't make me drink blood, Master!" Seras slammed her fists down on the wooden table causing some of the blood in Alucard's wine glass to spill.

"What did you just call me Police Girl?" Alucard asked Seras.

"M-Master?" Seras stuttered afraid of what her master might do to her after her little out burst.

"Exactly. I am your master. You will do as I tell you, do you understand me?" Yet another sip of blood.

"I-I understand." Seras stammered as she cast her gaze from looking strait ahead at Alucard to down at her hands toying with each other furiously in her lap.

"Good girl." Alucard smiled as he finished the last of the vile liquid in his wine glass.

He got up slowly and walked over to Seras. The vampire placed his empty wine glass in front of Seras and filled it half way with medical blood.

"Now it is your turn." He said returning to his seat across from her.

"No, I can't do this, Master, please understand that I can't do this!" Seras cried. She felt like she really couldn't do this.

"Why can't you do this Police Girl?" Alucard asked calmly.

"I never wanted to be a vampire in the first place! By having you turn me into one I didn't think I was going to have to do these kind of things!" She cried.

"Then I guess I should have left you there to die that night in Cheddar." Alucard said scowling at her through his thick black hair that had fallen on his face.

"I guess so!" Seras just cried. This night felt like the night where she could just let all of her feelings about the previous ones.

"Do you want to die, Police Girl?" Alucard asked, still scowling.

"Sometimes I think about it." Here she was, letting it all out.

"I can kill you right now, Police Girl, if that's what you want." Alucard said pulling at his gun.

Leveling the gun at her head Seras' eyes filled with more tears then before.

"No, that's not what I want, Master." Seras said, pushing the gun down from her head.

"Then drink your blood." Alucard said with that trademark smile of his.

"I told you I can't do this!" Poor Seras, tearing up again.

That's when Alucard got up and locked the doors.

"The only way you're leaving this room, Police Girl, is if that glass is empty. That is, if you choose your other option, you'll leave dead."

Sure this is a short first chapter, but I wanted to know what people thought of this.

First Hellsing fic, keep that in mind! Kidding, I really don't care!

I just wrote this when I was really bored by the way.

Pulls out bass and starts playing Shine 'But all I want is for you to SHINE!'

Got that out of my system

Hope y'all enjoyed.

See that button down there. Just click on him, he likes that...


	2. Thinking Or Looking Stupid

****

Sorry it took a bit long to get this out, I went on vacation and didn't have an opportunity to get anything out.

Although I did get something good out of this vacation in hell other than flirting with hot guys by the pool, I decided how I was gonna end this story, and I really hope people enjoy my ending, that won't be for a while though.

And I couldn't believe my excellent finding the other day! I bought The Rasmus C.D the other day ($9.00 at Best Buy it's a good C.D!) so anyway, there's this song on that C.D called The One I Love and I don't know if this is some kind of odd coincidence, but that song, totally describes my story! So I'm gonna stick that in my last chapter.

I got five reviews for the first chapter of this and they were all very positive, so I hope people like this chapter.

This chapter is kind of short, and I do apologize for that, I'm just trying to fit things in sort of slowly so I don't end up with like three chapters to this story.

Any who, enjoy.

"Master, please you can't do this to me!" Seras couldn't believe what Alucard was making her do. Not at all.

"I will do to you what needs to be done." Alucard said raising his voice slightly. "Now pick an option."

Seras struggled between her options. She could die. Or she could drink blood. She wanted neither. But she knew she had to pick one.

"I'm waiting for you to pick an option, it's not like I don't have anything to do today." Alucard griped. (I'm pretty sure he does things during the day other than search and destroy...)

"Then why don't you leave and go do whatever's important and leave me here to decide?" Seras suggested, knowing the answer would be no, but she thought she could put on an innocent face.

"Do you think I'm that dumb, Police Girl?" Alucard looked seemingly irritated.

"N-no, I don't think you're dumb at all, Master." Seras stuttered.

"Answer me this, is what I'm doing with you now your idea of a game?" Alucard asked leaning forward slightly.

"No, not at all." Seras said not sure if she really meant that.

"Because I'm serious, I _will _kill you if you choose not to drink blood, you do know that don't you?" Alucard said as he watched his fledgling's eyes fill with tears.

"Please, Master! Give me another option!" Seras cried.

Alucard slammed his hands down on the table and glared at Seras with blood red eyes. "You don't get another option do you understand me!" He shouted as loud as his lungs would allow him.

Seras cried harder now. She was instantly felt with fear of death, fear that her master might kill her even if she didn't choose that option.

"I just need some time to think, can you give me time, Master?" Seras asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"As you wish." Alucard said calming down a bit, on the outside that is. On the inside, man was this vampire angry.

So Seras sat in her chair across from her master and thought things through.

If she never would have mentioned to Alucard how she hated it when he drank blood in front of her, she probably wouldn't be in this situation.

__

"I hate it when you do this, Master." Seras Victoria complained to her master who sat across from her at the long wooden table.

"When I do what, Police Girl?" Alucard asked her. He knew what she was talking about, but decided to toy with her instead.

"When you drink that blood in front of me, it's disgusting." Seras responded, shuddering while watching her Master drink the red liquid from the wine glass he held.

Damn her straight forward mind.

"Are you thinking or just sitting there looking stupid?" Alucard interrupted Seras' thoughts with his rude little comment.

"I'm thinking, Master." She said perhaps a tad more rude than she planed to.

"You gonna be done soon? I'm starting to get bored." Alucard said licking his fangs.

"Master, I don't know." Seras snarled.

"Testy now aren't we? Oh well, continue your thinking or whatever it is you're doing, but finish up soon, this gun's about ready to come out of my pocket." Alucard said laying his hand on the top of his gun.

__

Is he thinking I'm going to choose death over drinking blood? Seras thought to herself, eyes wide with what Alucard had just said.

"I'm not going to choose death if that's what you're thinking." Seras said deciding to stick up for herself and prove her master wrong. Although she wasn't entirely sure that she had chosen the right option.

Alucard's face lit up and he smiled that cute little trade mark smile. (Hehe, it _is _very cute!)

"So then you choose to drink blood then!" Alucard shouted happily as he grabbed the wine glass and thrust it in Seras' face.

****

I realized I added a bit of humor into this, which I think makes for a better story. So now, I do thank you's.

Faye S. Valentine-Thank you very much, yeah I had to makes sure there wasn't a fic like this before I started writing, lucky me, I was the first to do something like this.

A Nice Marshmallow Popsicle: Me too. I haven't seen the anime of Hellsing yet. I've only read the first manga. That's why it may seem like I don't know anything about what I'm doing.

Mandi: Here Here!

Tengu Queen: Like I mentioned before, I have never seen the anime, I've only read the manga. So don't be confused, I'm confused too, I only know nothing about Hellsing from the manga, but from the girl who sat next to me in tech class, all she talked about was Hellsing! Hellsing this Hellsing that! So finally I went and bought the manga. Now I understand why she talked about it all the time.

cryearthstearsfalltou: I think it's going to get better and better too, thank you!


	3. Adulthood and a Lot of Yelling

****

READ BEFORE YOU READ!

I, the author, is in a bad mood. It is 5:14 in the morning, I haven't slept, I've had my computer invaded by freakin hackers, friends nailed me with soccer balls today, mom is being complicated, was woken up at 6:30 am by friend's little sister, Case Closed disappointed me, and I'm afraid I might run out of Coke. (The Kind you drink of course)

So those reasons my explain why this chapter is sorta bad. Yeah I know at least it's an update, but I kinda don't like this chapter. Even though it may not seem like it, I'm kind of in a rush to finish this story. lol.

MY SCREEN NAME GOT DELETED DUE TO HACKERS! My beautiful S/N that I'd had for three years has been deleted. Yes, it is no more. I am so sad. But having an update and waking up to reviews cheer me up so I thank each and everyone of you. Much Love. -Neverland's Apprentice

Chapter Three

How do I know I want this option? Seras shouted at herself.

"You chose drink blood, now drink blood!" Alucard shouted a little bit happier than he should have.

Seras didn't think she had ever seen her master that happy. It was sort of scary.

Alucard continued to shake the wine glass in Seras' face, but she made no move to reach out and grab it, she just sat there with a sad look on her face.

"You don't want blood do you, Police Girl?" Alucard said as he had calmed down a bit.

"I didn't say what I wanted!" The elder vampire's fledgling shouted at him. "You never give me a chance to say what I want! All you do is sit there and judge what I want by the expression I have on my face! Let me tell you what _I _want for a change will you!"

"Do not talk to your master that way." Alucard said calmly.

"Now you're acting like my father! I'm an adult and you don't even recognize it!" Seras stood up, she had just stated she was an adult, she should act like it.

"I don't have to recognize it, as long as you work here at Hellsing, you are under my control, and if I want, I don't have to listen to a word you say, but I do anyway." Again, Alucard said quite calmly.

"I should be able to leave right now, no one's keeping me here, no one cares if I leave or not, no one cares if I die or live!" Seras shouted angrily at her master who glared at her with cold eyes.

"You're right, you should be able to. But Master Integra is keeping you here, _I'm _keeping you here. Hellsing cares whether you leave or not, and I care if you die or live." Alucard explained.

"You don't care." Seras snarled through her teeth.

"Believe what you want, Police Girl." Alucard raised his eye brows.

"Oh yeah, you care, you don't even call me by my name! I don't think you even realize that I have a name!" Seras really didn't want to yell at her master this way. She was aware of what he could do to her in a heartbeat.

"I know you have a name, Seras Victoria. Police Girl just seems to suit you." Alucard in a way confessed.

__

He really does know my name. She thought to herself. Hearing her name come from Alucard was really sort of flattering. Wait, what?

"So will you please just let me leave?" Seras asked. Yeah, she was getting her hopes up. After all, wouldn't a slightly respectful conversation with your master be enough to turn things around a bit? I think not!

"Of course not."

Seras started with a huge smile at the words 'of course' but then turned her smile upside down at the word 'not' and sulked her shoulders.

"But I'm an adult! Why the hell can't I leave?" Seras whined. Some adult.

"So you're using adulthood as an excuse?" Alucard smiled.

"No! No I'm not." Seras attempted to defend herself.

Shouting was getting out of control. Seriously, it was going on to long, when shouting at each other goes on to long, we forget the main plot of the story. It continues now.

A couple of hours passed and Seras and Alucard had finally calmed down.

Silence filled the room this time. No more shouting.

"So, you ready to pick an option, Police Girl?" Alucard broke the silence.

"No, I don't think so." Seras said laying her head on tope of the table.

"Ah come on!" Alucard shouted. "You are hopeless."

"I know." Seras was a tad snippy with her master.

"Better shape up." Alucard warned.

"You're the one who has me stuck in here." Seras groaned.

"I'm aware of that." Alucard quipped.

"Go to hell." Seras said, already realizing she had said something stupid and uncalled for.

"Already been, not some place I'd like to revisit." Alucard answered.

And for some reason, something inside Seras clicked, she should just pick an option, even though that has nothing with what they were just talking about.

"Master?" Seras chimed in.

"Yes." Alucard piped up.

"I think I've made up my mind." Seras struggled to get out.

"Really?" Alucard became quite perky.

"Yes, I've decided I'm going to..."

****

OOOO CLIFFY!

THANK YOUS:

Anubis-Shinigami- Yes, I believe you did make that button very happy. I apologize for the short chapters. Just trying to make room for others without making this a four chapter story. I need cliffhangers!

Thess- And for that I apologize. Like I mentioned before, this story is merely an attempt. I have never seen the anime. I've only read the manga. So if something in this story isn't accurate, I'm sorry. But do forgive me. Oh yes, and thank you for all that information. I hope someday it does come in handy.

Sempai-san- Yes, thank you for the review. I do believe you got that tab via my email. Hope you have fun with it. Oh I thought I should let you know, that tab is to the World Without Logos Malcom X Dedication thing on the second OST so hopefully you have a chance to listen to that.

Tengu Queen- Thank you very much. Yes, I do like the language too. Very colorful indeed hope you enjoyed this chapter!

cryearthstearsfalltou- Again, I apologize for the shortness. And the offness. Thanks!

Zorbok:

Thanks.

Signed

Neverland's Apprentice

I'm not makin fun of your review I just wanted to be special and do that. Thank you.

vyki- And you thought it would be bad. Just Kiddin. Hope you enjoy!

Sempai-san-(again)-I do agree! And I am so glad you are enjoying yourself! I really hope you as well as everyone else likes the ending, I have it all planed out and everything! lol. That sounded weird.

Anubis-Shinigami- (again)-And again., (lol) I apologize for the shortness. Read above for explanation. Thank you so much. It's reviews like yours that make the world of my fanfic go round.

MANDI-lol. Hey thanks a lot for letting me know I was doing _something _right! I don't hate Alucard and Integra fics, I just don't like them. The two of them together is like putting...I have no idea and no clue together. It's just not right. I don't necessarily think that Seras and Alucard fics are necessary either, but I do like them more than Alucard and Integra ones.

Tasha-Thank you so much! Yay! At least I'll always know I have at least one review for each chapter.

So that's that chapter people, stay tuned.

-Neverland's Apprentice


	4. Please Seras Victoria, for me?

****

You are not gonna believe this!

My computer crashed, so lucky for me, I had saved this to a disk prior to that. Then I tried to get to a computer where I could upload this, but I failed. The only one I found was a Imac and it didn't have a floppy disk drive!

So now I have internet again! So here we go!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really do!

****

Chapter Four

I wonder if this decision I'm making is the right one.

I think now of my family and friends and how they were before the Cheddar incident. Do they know where I am? Do they wonder? Do they care?

I ask myself what they would think of the decision I am about to make. Would they be disappointed? Would they hate what I had become?

In this moment that I sit here so many thoughts run through my head.

I can see Master Alucard sitting across from me impatiently, but I figure I can keep him waiting.

Alucard. My master. You have been so cruel to me this whole time and yet, I don't understand this feeling I have for you.

Alucard, will you appreciate what I do? Something inside me is telling me you don't care. I have kept you waiting so long, and for that, I'm sorry. Hopefully this decision will please you.

__

Haven't slept in a week

My bed has become my coffin

Cannot breathe, cannot speak

My head's like a bomb still waiting

Take my heart and take my soul

I don't need them anymore

The one I love

Is striking me down on my knees

Drowning me in my dreams

Over and over again

Dragging me under

Hypnotized by the night

Silently rising behind me

Emptiness, nothingness

Is burning a hole inside me

Take my faith and take my pride

I don't need them anymore

This bed has become my chapel of stone

A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown

So take my life, I don't need it anymore.

Master Alucard, please, understand why I'm doing this. This was a hard one for me, and I'm only choosing what I think is right.

It's just, before this happens to me, I wish I could tell you how I feel. But I never will.

"...choose death." Seras managed to get out after her thoughts.

Alucard's heart froze as he lowered his voice into nothing more than a whisper, "Police Girl..."

__

Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

To you I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

'Cause now I can't see

You are the antidote that got me by

Something strong like a drug that got me high

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see

The screwed up side of me that I keep

Locked inside of me so deep

It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go

So many things that you shouldn't have known

I guess for me there's just no hope

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say

Is I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

Police Girl, how can you choose this option? How?

Dammit! You weren't supposed to pick death!

This may sound selfish, but when you're gone, how will I live? How will I live on without you?

What the hell am I talking about? I'm the one who has to kill you!

"Master?" Seras questioned and interrupted Alucard's thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked looking the younger vampire in the eye.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" Seras asked looking back at her master.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Alucard asked a bit concerned.

"Yes Master, I'm sure this is what I want, now will you please just kill me now?" Now Seras was the one who sounded impatient. She wanted this to get done quick so she wouldn't have to listen to Alucard laugh (or so she thought he would do)

"Why can't you just drink blood, Police Girl?" Alucard asked hoping to change her answer.

"This is what I want Master, now can you please just respect my decision and kill me?" Seras said very impatiently.

"No, no I can't." Alucard said matter of factly.

"And why the hell not?" Seras shouted,

"Didn't I tell you I cared whether you died or not?" Alucard shouted back.

"And I don't believe you!" Seras shouted and ran over to Alucard. She put her hand on his gun and looked up at him with big red eyes. "Kill me!"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" The elder vampire leaned down and picked Seras up from underneath her arms as though she were a child, and set her down on the table in front of him. "I, on the other hand, can tell you what to do."

"I don't understand you, you tell me to pick an option, as if it's my choice, and now that I've made my decision, you act like I only had one choice in the first place!" Seras shouted confused.

"That's because you weren't supposed to choose death!" Alucard shouted and ripped off his glove never breaking eye contact with Seras.

He used his ungloved hand to roll up one of his sleeves. With his index finger nail he cut a gap into his arm.

He thrust his bleeding limb into Seras' face, "Now drink!"

"No!" She shouted back at him.

Alucard scowled at his fledgling and began to move closer to her.

While Seras on the other hand, still sitting on the table, backed away from the vampire.

Alucard continued to move closer to his fledgling while she moved away. The closer he came to her the farther away from him she moved until the point where Seras was against the wall on the opposite side of the room from where they started, and Alucard was hovering over her.

"Drink my blood, Police Girl." Alucard demanded.

"I told you, I choose death! Kill me!" Seras as well demanded.

"Please, drink my blood." Alucard tried to say please, maybe she'd give into that.

__

Did he just say please? Seras thought to herself, she knew his plan, she would not give in.

"No! I'm not going to!" Seras shouted.

"Please, Seras Victoria, for me?"

****

Yay!

Man it does feel good to write more. I think I shall!

Hope you enjoyed!

Oh, and do stay tuned!

-Neverland's Apprentice


	5. Who Wants To Live Forever?

****

I do hope you enjoy. It makes me happy when you do!

Chapter Five

Again, he says my full name, 'Seras Victoria'. I wonder if he'll ever let me say his name.

"Seras, please." Alucard was beginning to beg. Seras had never heard him beg before, but she had a feeling that it wasn't good when he did.

Alucard began to touch her face gently and gaze into her eyes. The stare he gave made Seras feel uncomfortable.

When he looked at her now, his gaze was filled with hurt and loss. It was a stare that seemed filled with longing and sorrow.

Seras was almost certain she had never seen this look in his eyes before. When she was around at least.

"I'm guessing you're not going to kill me, are you Master Alucard?" Seras asked, in a way disappointed.

"You guessed right." Alucard said leaning his head on the wall. This was perhaps the weakest state Seras had ever seen her master in before.

"Dammit! If you're not going to, _I _will!" Seras shouted.

"No you won't." Alucard said, maybe a little bit calmer than he intended.

Seras stood on the tip of her toes so that she could reach up to eye level with her master.

"You know, I don't understand. If you didn't want me to choose death, why the hell did you give me the option!" Seras shouted as she had mentioned before.

"I thought I knew you Seras, I thought I knew you better than that." Alucard whispered and turned his back to the girl.

"Feh, you, know me? You act like you don't even know my name!" Seras again shouted. She was angry, but I guess everyone would be angry in her situation.

"Don't shout at me." Alucard said, back still turned.

"How can I not shout at you! I told you to kill me! Now kill me!" Seras of course shouted leaning closer to her master's back, only to be thrown backwards when he whirled around.

"Enough!" Alucard bellowed so loud it was likely anyone within the whole area of the Hellsing mansion probably heard it.

Now on the ground, due to being blown backward, Seras looked at her master with a look of confusion.

__

Seras, get off the floor and face me. You being on the ground, you're just showing me that you are the weaker one in this situation.

You're right. I did tell you to pick and option, life or death. The reason I gave you death was because I thought I knew you better than to choose death. I thought that maybe, just maybe you might choose drinking blood, and that way you'd still be alive and working under my instruction. But now I know I thought wrong.

You act like you want to die so much, is it the thought of your death that pleases you, or is it just the thought of death?

Because if someone in this room has to die just to please you, it's going to be me.

"Stay out of my head!" Seras shouted and held her head as though she were suffering some intense headache.

"Get off the floor!" Alucard shouted at Seras.

The elder vampire reached down on the floor and grabbed Seras by her forearm gently. This of course surprised Seras, for he had been yelling before, and she was afraid he would throw her around or something.

Again, Alucard put his bleeding arm out in front of Seras. "Please." He whispered to her.

"No!" Seras shouted. Even thought Alucard had calmed down, and the situation had calmed down, she still continued to shout.

__

I'm considering letting you leave, but seeing you do that isn't good enough for me. I want you to continue facing this situation like you are.

For me, I've been a fool. I've been trying to make you do something that you didn't want to do. I can understand how people need to do some things even if they don't want to, but I know that in time you will drink blood.

That takes care of the blood part of this, now for the death.

Kill me, Seras.

"Then let me leave! I hate being here with you in this room and you basically torturing me, let me leave!" Seras demanded after hearing Alucard's thoughts run through her head.

__

You really hate me that much? You think I'm torturing you? Ha, that's funny. Can't you see me laughing? Well, I am sorry, but I'm not going to let you leave.

Remember our little chat before? You drink one glass of blood, you can leave. But as for the death, KILL ME.

"No!" Seras shouted and broke out in tears.

"Why not!" Alucard shouted at her.

"Because I-" Seras' sentence was interrupted by Alucard running though her head again.

__

Love you.

It's been so hard for me.

I have lived forever, and I will always live forever. There is nothing anyone can do to change that.

I am what they call, immortal. No blade can kill me, no punch can kill me. There is one thing though.

That, that is my gun. That can kill any vampire, ghost, or ghoul, regardless of how powerful they are. That means it can kill me.

Damn. Why did I have to live forever, Seras Victoria?

There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams

Yet slips away from us

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever

There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment

Set aside for us

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever

Who dares to love forever

And love must die

I touch my tears

With your lips

I touch my world

With your finger tips

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

Forever is our today

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever

Forever is our today

Who waits forever anyway...

****

I seem to have started to make this into a Seras/Alucard fic which is not what I wanted at all, it just sorta happened that way, I will try to change it as best I can unless people tell my differently. (The stare that Alucard gives Seras in this chapter describes the stare someone always used to give me, it made me wanna cry, he still hasn't changed...so I thank him for the inspiration)

I understand there has been a problem with my spelling, feh, I'm almost fourteen years old and I can't spell. Oh well. And I'm sorry about the long author's notes, that changes now. Hope you enjoyed.

-Neverland's Apprentice


	6. Get The Hell Out!

****

Yay! A chapter six? Can it be? I'm actually really surprised this story made it this far! I'm sorry, short chapter! An update will hopefully come soon!

Enjoy!

Chapter Six

"I don't love you!" Seras shouted at her master. Sure, she did feel a strange emotion for him, but it most certainly was not love. It was impossible, how the hell could she love, _him?_

Sure, the emotion she had felt before, that, that was simply friendship, a friendship that she wanted, not a love interest.

"I don't love you." She repeated shaking her head and moving away from the wall.

"So then why won't you kill me?" Alucard shouted and the young lady next to him.

"I can't kill you, it's wrong." Seras said lowering her head.

"I've seen you kill before and you didn't seem to have a problem with it." Alucard said glaring at the ground.

"But that was different." Seras said tears starting to fall from her eyes at the thought of her master dead.

"I'm not that much different than them Ser-" Alucard began but was cut off by Seras soon after.

"You! You're my master! You're not like them! I don't want you dead! And it's not because I love you! I don't!" Seras shouted and began to cry harder at the strong emotion in the room.

Alucard just looked down at Seras. Stood there and stared. And what Seras was about to say, well, she had to work up some confidence to say it. "D-do you love me, master?"

Alucard's eyes got bigger at the mention of loving his fledgling.

"Me, love you? Of course not." Alucard said coldly.

"Oh, I see." Seras said, not wanting the tone in her voice to sound disappointed, but some how, she didn't do a very good job.

That's when Alucard stepped around Seras and made his way back to his seat at the table where they began this whole ordeal.

Sitting down at the table, Alucard propped his arms up in front of him. And as if coming to some sort of realization, something inside Alucard clicked.

What was he doing keeping _Police Girl _in here? What the hell was he thinking? He didn't care what she did, so why was he so concerned about her drinking blood? Why did he create the whole challenge of drinking blood or dying?

Why did he think that she loved him?

Why did he think about living forever? Why?

__

What the hell is wrong with me? Alucard thought to himself.

"You know what, get out of here, get the hell out of here!" Alucard shouted at Seras.

"What?" Seras questioned.

Why had Alucard made up the whole 'drink blood or die' scenario? Why had he made it such a big deal before and now he was telling her to leave?

Why did he think that she loved him?

Why?

__

What the hell is wrong with him? Seras thought.

"Fine! You know what, I've said it before, I'll say it again. I don't understand you. You make up this whole ordeal like it's the most important thing in the world, and now you just up and tell me to leave!" Seras shouted and ran over to the door.

"So for you, Master, I will leave." And with that, a very enraged Seras slammed the door behind her.

__

Arg. I cannot believe him! This whole thing! A waste of emotion and a waste of time! Sometimes I wonder why he is the way he is. Ha, listen to me, I sound like I just got in a fight with my boyfriend or something. Dammit! What the hell am I thinking? Crap, he's probably listening in to what I'm thinking right now.

Oh hey Master, thanks a lot for your little play today, that was sure fun! We'll have to do it again sometime! Honestly, Master, I wish I understood you. I really do.

So many thoughts about her master ran through Seras' mind as she stormed down the hallway to her room.

__

Yeah, me too, Police Girl. Alucard thought back in the room where they had started in.

Alucard placed his head in his hands and wondered, _why?_

****

I know, I know, a really short chapter, yes. Lately I have been having some problems in my life that I really need to get worked out, but can't. So that explains short chapters and lack of update.

I would really like to thank all who reviewed to my story, I really would. I know most people reviewed saying that they would like a Seras/Alucard story...uhh...I guess I'll try to do that. A part of me doesn't want it and a part does...if I do do it, it will be very, very mild.

And I would like to make this clear to some people:

I HAVE NEVER SEEN HELLSING. I HAVE ONLY READ THE MANGA! Honestly, who cares if this story isn't exactly like the show? I just write for the fun of it, but if that's how some people feel, I can't change that.

I will try to update when I can.-Neverland's Apprentice


	7. The First Papercut

****

Ok, here we are, chapter seven. Already! I'm actually very surprised at myself. Hope you enjoy!

__

Tell me. What do you see me as, Master?

Do you see me as just another fledgling of yours? A burden? One who can't do anything right? One who can't follow orders?

Or do you see me as no one? To you do I even exist? Sure you may act like it sometimes, but other than that, I, I don't know.

It hurts, Master, it really does. Me following in your shadow, under your watch, me as your student, all of it, it hurts me. Maybe it shouldn't. But I think that perhaps it is the way that you treat me.

Last night, why did you do what you did? Us being locked in that room, my decision, all that crap. Honestly I don't even know why you did it. And I can't even begin to think of reasons why you did either.

And last night I saw a side of you I had never seen before, it was different for me, yes, but still, I would like to say that you were concerned and you cared, but I can't.

I hope you hear me now, Master. I really do. I want you to know how I feel.

Seras lay on her bed one night after the event that happened between her and Alucard.

These were thoughts, words unsaid. But she knew, to her master, they didn't go unsaid, not at all.

"I have to get some sleep or something." Seras said to herself. After all, she did have a headache from sending thoughts to her master all night and thought it was best she sleep.

Seeing as she was already lying down in bed, Seras didn't think it was necessary to prepare herself to sleep.

So Seras lay there staring at the lid of her coffin contemplating about everything that had happened to her in the past day, again.

__

I wish I understood you Master, I really do.

Yeah me too, Police Girl, me too.

Why don't you just talk to me or something?

I have no reason to talk to you about anything.

I'm tired of not understanding!

Then live with it! Yeah I wish I understood myself sometimes too but you don't see me complaining about it!

Master, please, help me to understand.

Are you deaf or something? Didn't you hear what I just said?

Master, it's just that, I...

Seras walked over to Alucard, putting her directly in front of him.

That I...

She lifted her arm and brought her hand to the left side of his face.

You see it's because I...

Standing on the tips of her toes, she looked him straight in the eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

I...

And as if in one swift motion, Seras kissed him, stepped down, and ran out of the room before anything else could be said.

Seras woke up with a start and hit her head on the top of her coffin. "Dammit." She muttered under her breath, for two reasons...

First of all, her head hurt like hell.

Second of all was self explanatory.

"Now he's putting himself in my dreams?" Seras said loudly, placing her hand on her head.

"This is insane! Why would he have me dream about _this?_" Seras said opening the lid of her coffin.

"Is this what he wants to happen or something? Damn I wish I understood him." Seras said shaking her head.

Seras got out of bed and walked over to the table on the other side of the room. There in one of the drawers she found a couple pieces of paper and a pen.

"I wonder if maybe I should write this down." Seras said to herself.

Almost as soon as Seras picked up the paper out of the drawer, she felt a pain in her right hand and dropped the paper.

Seras looked down and found blood slowly escaping from a small cut on her hand.

"A papercut." Seras said examining the cut.

__

Yes, a papercut.

Alucard's voice ran through Seras' head.

__

Drink the blood from it, Police Girl.

"No!" Seras shouted and sat down on the floor as if she were a young child.

__

Drink it, Police Girl. If you're ever going to drink blood, right now is the perfect opportunity.

"No I won't do it!" Seras cried.

A noise could be heard from the back of the room. Before Seras had the opportunity to look behind her to see what it was, Alucard appeared behind her.

"Stand up, Police Girl." He said coldly.

****

Yay another chapter done. I'm guessing that this is why this story is called Papercuts. Really, I had another idea totally different than this one when I first started...but somehow, I ended up with this.

I really do apologize for the short chapters. It's just I have some weird problem with updating long chapters, I can't do it. I do have a really good idea for the next chapter, but, I stopped here.

Hope you enjoyed!-Neverland's Apprentice


	8. I'm Scared

****

About the papercut thing: I did get a review saying something along the lines of 'do papercuts bleed that much?' or something like that. So anywho, by coincidence, I got a papercut and it didn't really bleed that much! Now I feel like I'm lying to the public! Anywho, makes for a good story though!

"I don't understand why you have such a problem with drinking blood!" Alucard shouted and grabbed Seras by the wrists pulling her up off the ground to face him.

"Leave me alone!" Seras shouted and pulled away from Alucard.

"Why do you always want me to leave you alone, Police Girl? It seems like every time we come in contact with each other you're telling me to leave you alone." Alucard said.

"Because you're always making me do things that I don't want to do!" Seras started crying again and sat back down on the ground. (Does Seras cry too much or is it just me?)

"Oh that's pathetic! Not everything is about you, Police Girl. We all have to do things we don't want to do sometimes." Alucard said softening up a little bit.

By now, Seras had stopped crying. "I suppose you're right, Master."

Alucard got down on his knees and looked towards Seras. He grabbed her hand and examined her papercut. It had stopped bleeding.

"I see." Alucard said more to himself than to Seras.

Without releasing her hand, Alucard reached over and grabbed a fallen piece of paper off of the ground.

"You seem fond of papercuts, don't you, Police Girl?" Alucard said and moved the piece of paper across Seras' hand.

"Master, why did you do that?" Seras shouted and looked down at her now bleeding hand.

"We all have to do things that we don't want to." Alucard said and moved Seras' hand up to her face. "Drink."

"Master I," Seras said and looked up at him. "I'm scared."

"You're _scared?_" Alucard said as his eyes widened. "Well, what are you afraid of?"

"That this will make me a vampire." Seras said, embarrassed for letting Alucard know that she was _scared._

"Police Girl, you _are _a vampire. True, drinking blood will mean you're one, but it's what will keep you alive, you're going to be drinking blood for the rest of your life, if you're gonna be doing that, you have to start sometime." Alucard said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"You're right," Seras said not wanting to say that she agreed with her master. (Or think, either way) "But it still feels wrong."

"It shouldn't." Alucard said. "I know I can't help how you feel about drinking but listen to me now. This is what will keep you _alive_."

"I-I understand." Seras said shakily as she moved closer to her own hand.

****

Damn that's a short chapter. Real short now that I think about it. Hey sorry for that, I just felt like I should get something out before I go back to school on Tuesday. Grah.

So yes, I apologize for the short chapter. I feel so bad!

My apologies-Neverland's Apprentice


	9. Runaway

I. Hate. School. HATE IT. So with this chapter I put my hate and my sadness into humor. (That always seems to work!)

**YAY! Chapter 9! (Sorry it took so long!)**

"I-I understand." Seras said shakily as she moved closer to her own hand.

Seras continued to move her hand closer to her mouth. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what she was about to do.

Something clicked inside her right before completely placing her hand to her mouth. __

_What am I doing this for? I can't do this!_

Seras stopped. "Master, I can't do this." Seras said and ran out of the room before Alucard could stop her.

"Police Girl, you come back here!" Alucard shouted after Seras, but she never turned around.

Seras ignored Alucard's thoughts as she ran down the hallway of the Hellsing manor.

After minutes of running the police girl finally made it to the main doors of the manor.

She pushed it open quickly, but was stopped by Walter.

"Is everything Ok Ms. Victoria?" Walter asked, concerned for the young woman who stood before him.

"Fine, everything's fine Walter." Seras said out of breath from running through the manor.

"Are you sure, Ms. Victoria?" Walter asked, moving in front of Seras as she tried to pass through the doors.

"I'm positive. Now Walter will you please let me through?" Seras said, fighting back the urge to shove Walter out of the way.

"I'm sorry Ms. Victoria, but I can't allow you to leave this building." Walter said defensively.

"Walter, please, let me leave!" Seras shouted.

"Ms. Victoria, does this have anything to do with not wanting to drink blood?" Walter asked, arms crossed.

Seras' jaw seemed to drop a couple of inches and the look of, 'Oh my how did you know?' spread across her face'.

"That's crazy Walter, what could have possibly possessed you to think that I don't want to drink blood?" She tried to keep her cool and act all nonchalant like.

"I know you better than you think Ms. Victoria." Walter said and smiled.

Seras clenched her fists together and looked down at the ground as the tears started to form. "Why don't you just stay out of where you don't belong?" Seras shouted and ran towards Walter.

Using her strength to push him out of the way of the door, Seras ran out of the manor, not ever glancing back at a very stunned Walter.

Later…

"What have you been up to these past two days, Alucard? You haven't been bothering me and therefore I'm starting to worry." Integra asked the vampire in front of her.

She had called him to her desk after hearing an awkward silence throughout the Hellsing manor that scared her. After all, she was used to Alucard's noise.

Alucard didn't respond to what his master had to say to him.

"Alucard, what is the matter with you? Aren't you going to make some smart-ass remark to me or something? What have you been doing these past two days? And where is Ms. Victoria?" Integra's questioning could have gone further, but she decided it was best to stop there.

"Where is the Police Girl?" Alucard repeated to his master. "I don't know." And with that, he smiled and disappeared into the wall.

"He's up to something, I know he is." Integra said aloud to herself but soon paused in thought. "Why do I care?"

So Integra decided to do some paperwork in silence. Ah silence. It had been so long since her office had been quiet. Integra had forgotten how much she liked it.

But just because her office was quiet, didn't mean Integra could concentrate on her paperwork.

What is Alucard's problem? He's never acted like this before. I don't like it! And why does he only talk now when I mention Victoria? That I don't like either! I wish I could-

Integra's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

Sir Hellsing, I wish to talk to you about something. Now. Could be heard from the other side of the double doors.

It was Walter (yes it was ).

"Come in Walter." Integra said. She leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms, smoked a cigar, and waited for Walter to talk to her.

"Sir Hellsing, we have a slight problem." Walter said approaching Integra's desk, which was cluttered with papers.

"What is it Walter?" Integra said a tad annoyed.

"Ms. Victoria left a few minutes ago, just up and ran out of the building, I tried to stop and reason with her, but she pushed me right out of her way." Walter explained, sounding like a little kid tattling on his friend.

"Well, find her!" Integra shouted. "Walter, we can't afford to let her run away like that, sure she's not much help but at least we have help!"

"Yes Sir, I'll send someone out as soon as possible." Walter said. He bowed and turned to the doors. But before he could open them, he was stopped by Integra.

"Or better yet, Walter, send Alucard to find her." She smirked.

Walter gave her a look like she was crazy, but he decided not to question her authority. "Yes Sir." He said, and was out the door.

"This should be interesting." Integra said to herself as Walter closed the double doors to her office.

The blonde looked down at the piles of papers on her desk and shook her head. It can wait. She thought.

So Integra lit another cigar, sat back in her chair, and waited for what would happen next.

**Yeah:**

**I've been sorta in a bad mood for about 2 weeks now. This has been the worst couple of weeks this year. And I've only been back at school for two weeks!**

**I've been really busy with reports and stuff so I haven't found the time to update. Which is a pity, because I need to update. **

**Hope you liked it! (I'll try to update when I can!)**

**-Neverland's Apprentice**


	10. Wilst the Bridge

_Stop._

_Breathe._

_I'm lost here. I'm trying so hard not to be crushed by my emotions, I'm trying hard not to drown in this. But I can't help it. How can twenty years of a continuous action be changed so quickly in one evening? I need you to understand, Alucard. I'm running from the blood…_

_Not from you._

Seras sat under a bridge. A lonely bridge. One where no one visited, one which no one ventured. She compiled her thoughts, and they were nothing less than scary.

_Why do I feel like this? Ever since I've been in that manor, I've wanted nothing but to be independent again, not have to live under the rules and guidance of a master. Yet somehow now, I want to please my master._

_It's so hard, really._

_My whole life, I've wanted to please no one but myself, so why suddenly, do I want to please him? _

_Stop._

Her thoughts ceased. "I'm so scared." she said out loud as she gathered her knees in her arms and began to cry.

"Don't be." Said a dark figure lurking over her, above on the bridge.

Seras' head shot up. It was that familiar red coat and yellow glasses looking down upon her. As if he were quite the opposite of what he was, a god.

"Why did you come here?" Shouted Seras, darting her head away from him, not wanting to bare the sight.

Alucard didn't respond.

"Answer me!"

"Telling _me_ what to do? I don't _have_to do anything, but you do." Alucard snapped, somewhat seductively.

"No. Master, I-"

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

I NEEDED to upload this story. Dang! I think I started it when I was thirteen years old, I remember, summer of seventh grade. Haha. Now I'm sixteen and halfway through my sophomore year of high school.

I think the reason I decided to continue this was because of a comment I received on it like, today, I was amazed that people are STILL commenting this.

I know its not much, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm still here, barely. Haha.

Peace.


	11. Author's Notee! 0o!

Oh my goodnesss! :D

I seriously cannot believe that people are still commenting on this story! Not that that's a bad thing or anything, but that its been several years since I first started it :D

I think when I started it I was twelve years old, and now I'm a senior in high school!

Ok, I decided, that I'm going to get my shiz together and finish this story and make the chapters longer and what not, it'll be delightful :D

Everyone, be prepared for an epic non-lame continuation of this story, and thank you so much for your dedication even through my laziness and lack of updates. I promise, to live up to everyone's expectations and make this story delicious.

Peacee


	12. No Skeleton

_"You drive me crazy because you chill my bones."_

_"I would enjoy making you feel as though you had no skeleton, Police Girl."_

Seras woke up beneath the bridge where she had last seen her master. He was gone and out of sight, yet he filled her dreams with seductive thoughts, none of which were even remotely appropriate for her current situation.

It was then that the police girl realized what the elder vampire was trying to do to her. He planned on using his deep, dark, lustrous voice to persuade her into drinking blood. Seras was unsure of the validity of this realization but for some reason she hoped that it wasn't true. Somewhere, buried deep inside of her small frame, she longed for her master to desire her, to have passion for her, to become a different master to her than he already was.

_You have a naughty mind, Police Girl. _

The dark vampire's voice flooded Seras' thoughts. He had been listening to her internal conflict.

_Do you possibly think that I could have feelings for you? Think that I could desire you? Your lack of blood drink has made you insane._

There was no where for the police girl to run, while she could escape his physical presence, she could not escape his thoughts. She wanted to be away from him, but at the same time she wanted to run to him. He brought her a comfort that she couldn't explain, but at the same time terrified her to no end.

So Seras sat, again beneath the bridge, and watched the sun rise and fall. For all that time, she managed to stay free from her master's thoughts, and from her own. When she felt sleep overwhelming her again, she heard a familiar voice:

_I hope that when you sleep, you dream of me._

**OMG. I will continue this I totally totally promise! I'm soo sorry for my absence for the past few years ):**


End file.
